The present invention relates to pressure measuring devices, and more particularly to manometers.
A various assortment of manometers have been proposed for use in continuously measuring liquid pressures. In certain instances, it may be desirable to measure the maximum liquid pressure achieved over a specified time or during a particular test. Since the measured liquid pressures may continually fluctuate, conventional manometers of this sort require constant attention by the user if attempts are made to determine the maximum liquid pressure, and, in spite of great care, such a determination may be suspect from a viewpoint of accuracy. On the other hand, prior devices designed to record maximum pressures have suffered from an incapability of measuring relatively low pressures, or have been excessively complicated and expensive in structure such that they are impractical for disposable use.